Alex Returns to the Brecon Beacons
by littlebookdemon
Summary: I wanted to have a stab at an Alex returns to BB for my first Alex Rider story. Please tell me what you think and I'll post some more chapters soon. Set after Scorpia Rising but with Fox part of K Unit again.
1. Chapter 1

A** classic Alex returns to the BB but I wanted to give it a go for my first AR fanfic : )**

Alex groaned and rolled over in his bed in his Chelsea house. Moonlight doused his face in a pale yellow city glow. He checked his alarm clock - 4:08 AM. He knew that there was no way he would get back to sleep now.

HE had been getting the nightmares, well the nightmares and the flashbacks – since Jack's death. He found it so hard to believe that Jack , bubbly, bright, cheerful Jack was dead. The red-haired American is, no was always so full of life and now his most steadfast friend was gone.

Time skip to 2:15 : Biology

Alex didn't like biology. It was one of those subjects that which he always found hard to come back to when MI6 pulled him for missions. If he carried on like this he was sure to fail his GCSEs.

" Alex Rider?" Miss Bedfordshire stood in the doorway stood in the doorway to Lab 4. " "You forgot about your doctors appointment."

Alex sighed. " Oh yes, so I did." Inwardly though, he was furious. He hadn't even been back home a month since the Cairo mission and bloody MI6 had called him in again. Damn. Alex agave Tom an apologetic look, ignoring Rick, the class bully's "Druggy" whispers. The note read - MI6 again, text u later.

Alex stepped into the school office and scowled. He shot a glare at the agent that had been sent to pick him up. "Let's go," he said.

Alex sat in the back seat of the blacked out BMW that screamed suspicious and rolled his eyes. "Way to go," he muttered "Totally inconspicuous!"

A few minutes later the car pulled up outside MI6's Liverpool Street headquarters. He thanked the driver and went into the bank. The receptionist nodded at him and called the lift. When he reached the sixteenth floor he entered room 1605 without knocking. Alan

Blunt was sitting behind his desk, all his papers ordered just so. "Take a seat Alex."

"I'll stand." Alex said, defying Blunt. Mrs Jones sighed. This wasn't going to be pleasant.

"Alex, You're going back to the Brecon Beacons."

Just like that, Alex's day was ruined.

**Please tell me what you think and review! If you like I will post more chapters, although I think I will post another chapter in the next sorta 10 days.**

**Demon : )**


	2. Blackmail

**Alex returns to BB Chapter 2**

**A/N Do people even read these? Anyway, yeah I know that there were some mistakes in the last chapter, mainly with the timeframe. I hope I've sorted these out - the main one being that according to Scorpia Rising Alex should be in San Francisco so thanks to V.I.D Vishii and Twns Pwn for pointing that out. Everyone has been amazing - 18 reviews, 10 favourites and 24 follows! I was hoping for 1 or 2 : ) This is a filler until the good bit gets going so sorry about that; but on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex Rider, never did and never will, however much I wish.**

_Last chapter: "Alex, You're going back to the Brecon Beacons."_

_Just like that, Alex's day was ruined._

**This Chapter**

"You have got to be joking!" Alex exclaimed.

"I never joke," Blunt said. Alex privately agreed, It was just too hard to imagine the grey and sombre chief of SO laughing and smiling.

"No," Alex stated. "You've lost your bargaining chip—Jack's gone… and it's all your fault!" he hissed, slamming his palms on the glass desk, causing some of the papers on the desk to fly to the floor. Blunt looked pissed off.

"Alex! Calm down! We know you miss Jack and we are sorry for your loss but please, _exert some self control_!" Alex was reminded by the quiet force of Mrs Jones's words that he wasn't the only one that had lost family and wondered, briefly, if Mrs Jones had ever regretted entering Blunt's office; he knew he did.

" I don't give a damn about self-control, there is no way that I am going back to that hellhole!" The head of MI6 had remained silent throughout this exchange but now he spoke.

"Alex, you will go, or have you forgotten that Agent Daniels and Thomas Harris, both of whom you are friends with, are protected by us. Were you to refuse then, ah, I'm not sure that we could protect for any longer. If you had listened then I would have told you why we are sending you back to the training camp. I suggest that you sit down, hold your temper and pay attention!"

Alex smirked. He had made Blunt lose his temper! That was a first. He sank gently into a chair. Angering Blunt was amusing, but threatening Ben and Tom? That was taking threats to a whole new level - this jab was well below the belt.

"So who is posing this threat?" Alex asked, certain that he already knew the answer. Sure enough, Tulip Jones answered with what he was thinking. "We have received information from an agent inside SCORPIA and we believe that they are attempting another assassination attempt on you. You must be somewhere safer, after all, they nearly got you in San Francisco * and we need you intact. " A chill ran down Alex's spine. The cogs were turning in his head. If SCORPIA were after him again then he had to protect Tom. The closer he was to his Tom the more likely his friend was to get caught up in an attack. He was better off away from him.

"Fine, I'll do it," he grudgingly said. Blunt's mouth did what Alex supposed was meant to be a smile. It failed miserably; he just looked like he was in pain.

"But on one condition - provide Tom with a 24/7 protection detail, Ben is good at looking after himself." Blunt nodded, is made sense. After all, is seemed that Thomas Harris was a hold over Alex and they needed the teenage superspy firmly under their control.

"I knew that you'd come round to our way of thinking Alex. Really, you and I, we want the same things, but we achieve them differently." Alex snorted. Blunt wanted Alex as a fulltime agent, Alex wanted out of '6. He sincerely doubted that they had ever wanted the same things.

" There's a car outside. These are the files that you need to read." At this Jones dumped pile of grey (how typically Blunt, Alex thought) on the said teen groaned.

" Sergeant Griffiths will be given a copy of your file. The car will take you home to pack and will pick you up again at 5:00pm. Clear?"

"Clear as mud," Alex replied.

"You will reside at the camp for as long as it takes to eliminate this threat. During this time you will rejoin K Unit and train with them. These are from Smithers." Jones pulled out a standard Nike black and grey sports bag with some curious bulges.

"It contains a DVD telling you how to operate the gadgets. Dismissed."

With the teenage spy sauntered out of the SIS HQ and Blunt turned back to his computer, chuckling.

Alex frowned. God he hated MI6.

*** I will explain what happened in San Francisco when he meets k Unit again.**

**Demon**


	3. Arrival

Chapter 3

**I'll try and keep this brief...**

**This is Chapter 3 and I hope to write many more. If anyone either sees a mistake or has an idea for something to be put in a future please either tell me in a review or PM me. : ) This will not, however, I don't think, be an Alex's class from Brooklands goes to BB story so sorry to anyone that's looking for that. I'm really pleased with myself because this is the longest chapter yet at 1392 words! Thanks to everyone that has reviewed, followed and favourite, particularly to Insomniac (guest) for their great review and advice, V.I.D Vishii, J'aime lire and Twns pwn who have all been lovely people. Onwards...**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Alex Rider :(**

Alex sank into the back seat of the blacked out MI6 car. He couldn't believe it. He was going back to the Brecon Beacons. Damn. He was going to have to be very careful. He didn't doubt for a second that a mistake on his part would be quickly cleared up by '6 but he would rather that no one at the camp knew anything at all about him. He was secretive like that.

The car pulled up outside Alex's large Chelsea home. The spy sighed, he didn't think that he was going to be seeing his house again for a while. He hoped that he would be back, but with MI6 nothing was ever guaranteed.

Alex unlocked the door and stepped inside, dropping the bag from Smithers in the hall. He went up the sweeping staircase and into his room. One of the plus sides of living on his own now was that he knew where everything was. Jack had always been very messy and Ian, well Ian was never around enough to make a mess anyway.

Alex grabbed a bag and filled it with what he would need. He put in the basics and his favourite hoody and trainers. After all, as disgusting as the SAS uniform may be, he wouldn't be forced to wear it 24/7, though he did have to wear it 7 days a week because the SAS elite training camp didn't believe in weekends or "slacking off time" as the sergeant so delicately put it. He looked around his room. Did he want anything else? Oh yes, his photographs. He had three framed photographs on the shelf over his bed. One was of him, Jack and Ian in front of the Eiffel Tower, on holiday; the other two were of his parents and a baby Alex. As an after-thought he chucked in a couple of chargers, his iPod and his laptop. After all, he wanted some contact with the outside world.

After quickly changing out of his school uniform, the teen checked his watch. 5:00PM. The time he had been told to be ready by. He didn't need to look outside, he knew that some nondescript car with a silent chauffer would be waiting outside. No one dared be late, after all, Blunt when he was cross was not something that his SIS operatives wanted to see.

Alex dragged his suitcase down the stairs. He hadn't exactly packed light, bearing in mind that he would be in the hellhole of a training camp for several months. Opening the door he saw the driver notice him and come to take his bag. Slumping onto the seat, he thought that he may as well get some rest before he arrived, some four hours later. Putting in his earphones and turning up the music, he drifted off.

"Kid, we're here," the driver said, waking Alex up as they pulled up to the checkpoint at the entrance to the camp. WHO DARES WINS was engraved on a sign attached to the wrought-iron gates. The car pulled up outside the Sergeant's cabin and he got out. Here we go, Alex thought, and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" the Sergeants dulcet tones shouted. Alex opened the door and dragged himself in, before reminding himself where he was and standing smartly to attention.

"Sir," Alex said, his face blank, his eyes cold and his voice neutral. The Sergeant was shocked; all 6 foot 2 of him. What the hell had MI6 done to Cub? What kid could wipe their face of all emotion, just like that? He had even blanked out his eyes!

"Cub. I don't know what MI6 has done to you but I don't like it. I was told that you were coming but not why. Care to elaborate?" Sergeant Griffiths growled. Alex thought about saying classified, just to annoy the sergeant, but that was what Blunt would want him to say; top secret and everything. To hell with secrecy Alex thought.

"I'm here for protection, sir. From Scorpia, sir. I was the agent that stopped Invisible Sword, Julia Rothman and Razim, Sir." The sergeant drew a sharp breath. Three of the more notorious things going on around Scorpia recently, it was rumoured to be MI6's most successful agent that had taken down Invisible Sword and the other two despicable figures. Hell. If Cub was a senior agent then he had to be, what, twenty at least? The (not that he knew it—teen) stood in front of his desk, allowing a smirk to play on his features for a brief moment. Everything about Cub was a mystery to Sergeant Griffiths. He only knew Cub's code name and the fact that was with SO. Everything else had been gleaned from rumours.

"Cub!" Griffiths bellowed, treating the spy to his shout that reduced recruits to quivering idiots. Cub did not even deign to raise an eyebrow.

"Sir!" he yelled back. Griffiths narrowed his eyes. Had Cub been anyone else then they would have been on kitchen duty for six months. However, Cub wasn't anyone else and the sergeant had to satisfy himself by simply growling.

"You have been re-assigned to K-unit. All the kit that you need will be already in their cabin. Now get out of my sight!" Smirking, Alex sauntered out, his trademark grin plastered across face. He seemed to be doing this rather a lot lately.

When he reached K-unit's cabin he stopped just outside the door and took a deep breath. What would their reactions be to seeing him again? Ben, he knew, would be delighted. He hadn't seen Ben in person since he had left for America but they had emailed and texted. Ben had dropped out of MI6 and gone back to the SAS again, after finding that the spy life wasn't for him. The two of them were very close. But what about the others? They hadn't exactly been friendly first time round, how would they take him being put with them again? He doubted that they had been told he was coming. This would be such a lovely visit.

He pushed open the door. K-unit froze. Alex chuckled.

"Well hello again K-Unit, Ben." Wolf looked furious, Ben pleased, Snake interested and shocked and Eagle? Well Alex was surprised by Eagle. He was acting like a five year old. What had happened to cold, hard, professional Eagle? Alex was confused.

"Alex! How are you doing? I thought that you were in San Francisco, what happened?" Ben asked all at once, whilst hugging Alex with one arm, at the same time looking him over for injuries with a professional eye. He didn't miss the way that Alex winced when he touched Alex's shoulder.

" Umm… San Francisco didn't really work out, Scorpia followed me and I got sniped, I was careless," Alex said ruefully. "Don't worry though, it was only my shoulder, I got out of room 9 in a week! That's a record, by the way." It was a standing joke between Alex and Ben, that every time Alex pitched up in hospital it was in Room 9 at St Dominic's. Alex swore that the room was specially reserved for him; knowing MI6, it probably was.

At the mention of a bullet wound in the shoulder Snake's mouth fell open. " A… a bullet wound?" he stuttered. "Like, an actual bullet…? You're what, eighteen?"

"No! It was a football! 'Cause really, I'd be here if I tripped over and bumped my head at school. Of course it was a bullet!" Honestly, being SAS you'd think that these men would know better. Sighing, he dumped his bags on the bags on the narrow bed that had, clearly, been unceremoniously dumped in the corner. Right now, it's single pillow and thin blanket looked about as inviting as a pool of piranhas.

"Well, I'm off then. You do know that dinner's being served?" K-unit was still gaping.

" Stay and catch flies then, like I care." Alex muttered sarcastically.

After a brief walk to the mess hall the spy grabbed a bowl of mush and sat at K-unit's table. He had only taken a few spoonful's of food when a hand tapped him on the shoulder. Turning round, he was in for a surprise.

"No way! What are you doing here?" he exclaimed.

**Who do you think it is? Please tell me? All will be revealed soon...**

**Truly, Demon**


End file.
